


How To Date A Supervillain

by SophiaCatherine



Series: Did You Miss Me (While You Were Looking For Yourself Out There) [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dating, Demisexual Barry Allen, Failure to Communicate, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine
Summary: The story so far: Leonard Snart reappeared in Central City a few months ago, seeking Barry’s help with strange new powers that he didn’t know how to control. In the process, he fell for Iris—and Barry.Now they’re trying to get to know each other. But dating Leonard Snart was never going to be simple...





	How To Date A Supervillain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



> This fits between Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 of [Stealing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030707/chapters/42604646), but it also stands alone.
> 
> Happy New Year, [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette), and thank you for beta reading over 50k words of my fic last year! <3
> 
> Song: [‘Drops of Jupiter’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jiBEztS_uY) by Train

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_  
_And that heaven is overrated?_

The night before The Date (it had capital letters in Iris’s head), they talked about what they were going to do about Leonard Snart.

Leonard Snart, who had reappeared in their life in an Oculus-blue flash of light and then turned it upside down, seeking their help when he couldn’t turn to anyone else. Leonard Snart, who, in a few short months, had surprised them both by becoming so important to them.

Barry and Iris were in bed with a mug of hot chocolate each, and Barry was complaining.

“I don’t get it, Iris.” He tapped his fingers against the mug. “He said he wanted to be with us. But now he’s being…”

“Standoffish?” Iris ventured, watching his restless hands move up to the back of his neck. She hadn’t seen him this preoccupied by anyone except her in a long time. “Are you really surprised? He’s dealing with a lot.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Right. What was I expecting? This is Snart—Len.” He sighed. “You think we’ve got any chance of making this work?”

Iris turned to face him, clasping her hands together and leaning on her elbow. “We should invite him out this weekend. To a restaurant, or something else nice.”

“Ask him… on a date?” Barry blinked at her, two or three times, as though this concept hadn’t occurred to him when he was _dating_ someone before.

She grinned, sliding her hand across the bed to link her fingers with his. “Why not? He’s a person, Barry. Just a guy. You’re so used to seeing him as a… supervillain? Whatever,” she added, when he rolled his eyes again, but he was smiling this time.

He shrugged, pouting into his hot chocolate, and she had to hide her smile at how adorable he was, or they’d get off track. “I just—I thought…”

She raised an eyebrow. “What? That he’d jump right into bed with us? Or move right in with us? Get all domestic, start baking?” Iris inclined her head towards him. “Do any of those things sound like Leonard Snart to you, Barry?”

He frowned harder at his hot chocolate. People were never Barry’s strongest suit. It took him a long time to work through the messy goo of relationships. Iris couldn’t say she was the best at feelings, communication, either, but they muddled through as a team. And it had taken slow, patient teamwork from them both just to get Leonard to tell them what was going on with him. He hadn't just been trying to cope with strange new abilities. He hadn't just been dealing with returning from the dead, years after everyone else had moved on. He'd been struggling with feelings—for both of them.

He was still struggling.

“Listen,” she said, leaning in to slide an arm behind Barry and around his waist. “I’m guessing it was a lot for him, telling him he wanted to be with us. Especially with everything that’s going on with his… powers. When you were helping him—”

“When _we_  were helping him,” he interrupted, back to staring at the opposite wall.

“We,” she corrected, tightening her grasp around him. “These past few months, he’s let himself be vulnerable with us, and I doubt that’s easy for him. Now things are settling down, and we’ve hit him with this.” At his skeptical eyebrow raise, she added, “Okay, yes, he’s the one who said he liked _us_. But we need to let him figure out what that means for him. At his pace, Barry, not yours.”

He scowled at the wall. “You mean closer to absolute zero than lightning fast?”

“Exactly,” she said, running her hand through his hair.

He quirked half a smile at her. “How d’you get so wise, Iris West-Allen?”

She scooted forward and draped her arms around his neck. “Oh, I don’t know. Someone has to slow down and look at the big picture, while you’re _running_ _around_  being impulsive,” she purred into his ear. She kissed him, drawing him down onto the bed with her.

Barry was laughing when he pulled away. “Oh god, stop with the puns. We’re gonna get enough of that from Len.” He ran a teasing hand down her arm, above her light silk PJs. His little smile turned wicked between more kisses, as he started to work down from her neck to her breasts, sliding her top out of the way.

“Oh,” she said, curling into his touches. His lips were warm and familiar. “I thought we were having a—mm—serious conversation.”

“Can I help it if you’re turning me on with the talk of threesomes with our new… Oh crap, what do we  _call_ him?”

His head popped up to stare at her, eyes wide and worried, and she laughed. “Don’t you think there are more important things?”

Throwing one leg over her legs to straddle her, he slid back up to kiss her mouth again, soft and so slow, for him. “Mm,” he said when he pulled away. “Oh, yeah. Like the things I want _him_ to do to _you_ ,” he whispered, glancing down with an odd mix of heat and embarrassment in his eyes. He seemed to get over it fast enough, though. With a raise of his eyebrows and an enticing little smirk, he dropped down again.

She let him unbutton her top, her head rolling back as his tongue worked around her nipples. He always knew just how she liked it. She allowed a little moan of pleasure, then winked up at him. “Right, and you’re just going to sit back and watch?”

He sighed and fell back against the bed, turning his head so he was eye to eye with her. “Are you kidding? That’s just for starters…”

Iris grinned. “Patience, Barry Allen.” She leaned up to kiss him again, lightly, aiming for reassurance. “Absolute zero, remember? At least until we can… melt him a bit.”

He gave her an indulgent smile. “Fine. I’ll be patient.” He hummed a bit, his eyebrows squeezing into a frown. “Is it bad to have fantasies about someone when you’re actually dating them?”

She laughed and patted his shoulder. “Oh my god, Barry. You’re so _demi_. And so cute.”

“I know.” He chuckled. “Can you believe it took me till college to figure that one out?”

It had been a long time since she’d heard him talk like this about anyone except her. The thought didn’t make her jealous, she was almost surprised to find—just excited for a future with their new third. If they could get Leonard to stay. It was just going to take some work, for all them. Slow, patient work.

But Barry, at least, knew all about waiting till the person he loved was ready. He was still grinning at her comment, a little of the boyish charm peeking through that used to be so familiar. It was fading as he got older and wiser, as his innocence was chiseled away like a sculpture by a multiverse that had taken a knife to his heart too often. Her own youth was too fast disappearing with everything they’d seen, too. But she still saw sides of her Barry Allen that he didn’t show to anyone else. She didn’t doubt that Leonard got to see facets of Barry that she didn’t, too. And again, Iris found she was nothing but pleased for the two of them.

It was too early to be so sure that this was real, but she was.

Barry was watching her, eyes thoughtful and sparkling. “Penny for ‘em?”

“Hmm?” She dropped her gaze from where it had locked onto the ceiling and looked over at him. “Got distracted. Sorry.”

“I can see that.” He leaned up on his hand, raising a beguiling eyebrow at her. “You wanna get back to what we were doing, or…?”

She grinned at him. “You were heading in a _very_  positive direction.” She reached out to kiss him again. “Feel free to tell me a bit more about these fantasies about Leonard Snart, if you’re in the mood for it.”

“I could definitely get into that,” he said, resuming his exploration of her body, his hands and tongue taking well-trodden paths that were no less thrilling for their familiarity. She gasped at a flawless skim of his hand across her thigh, at the lightning sparking in his eyes, and she wondered if anyone else could ever know her this well.

* * *

  
The quality of Central Pizza Parlor was underplayed by the name. It was known for authentic Italian pizza and rustic décor. As they stood in line for a table, Barry was already worrying that it was _too_  nice, staring around at the vintage European wine bottles lining the walls, the candles on the checked tablecloths. His eyes drifted over to a couple eating spaghetti, holding hands across the table. A man and a woman. Just two of them…

He sighed. Apparently louder than he meant to, because Iris teased, “Well, that’s a good start,” as they sat down.

“What do we even know about him, Iris?” he found himself blurting out.

“Hmm.” She reached for a breadstick with a thoughtful look. “He likes the cold. And… stealing things.” She grinned. “Anything that gives him an adrenaline rush, from what I’ve seen.”

“That’s not a lot to go on.” He fidgeted with the cutlery in front of him. “We’ve spent, what, seven months with him? Did we even find out if he likes Italian?”

Iris shrugged. “Only when he’s been willing to let us see him. And the first few times, he _broke in_  because he’s so shit at reaching out.” She opened her menu, forehead creasing into a frown. “And even after that… I’m guessing that teaching someone how to control some pretty disabling time travel powers doesn’t leave much time to find out what cuisine they enjoy.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Great. So he’s task-focused and has trouble asking for help. I could have guessed all of that.” Barry looked hopefully at her. “You were hanging out with him _almost_ socially before I was…?”

“You’ve spent more time with him, though.”

“Talking him down from ledges, yeah.” He shook his head. “This is such a weird situation. How do you get to know the supervillain you like, Iris?”

“Well…” Her eyes widened, just a little, and Barry followed her gaze to see Leonard Snart opening the restaurant door. He was wearing a gorgeous blue sweater, nearly the color of his eyes. “For a start, you probably don’t call him that to his face.” She raised her voice over the background din of tableware and conversations. “Leonard—over here.”

Len caught sight of them and almost, but not quite, smiled. He approached the table, pulling out a chair in one graceful motion and waving Iris down as she moved to stand. “This is nice,” he said, looking around. With his drawl the same as ever, Barry couldn’t tell if the comment was biting or impressed.

“It’s Iris’s favorite,” Barry said, and Len glanced at her with a little smile. Barry looked between them, biting his lip. Now wasn’t the time to worry about why Len was still more relaxed with her than he was with Barry.

“So,” Barry said, forcing a note of cheer into his voice. “How’s it going with Cisco and Harry?”

Len was frowning at his menu. “Ramon talks too much and Wells is an asshole.”

Barry tapped the table, raising his eyebrows and waiting.

There was a snort as Len looked up at him, offering Barry a hint of an apologetic smile. “Guess I’m being one of those, too, hmm?”

“You don’t say,” Barry said in an imitation of Len’s drawl that made him chuckle.

Len nodded at him. “I appreciate their help. And yours. Getting better at controlling the whole… time travel thing. See?” He slid a hand across the table, covering Barry’s hand with his own. Barry held his breath.

But there was no flash of Oculus-blue light. No disappearing act.

Barry remembered those glorious early days of mastering the impossible. The freedom, the sheer _power_  of running. He smiled at Len, wondering if he’d be embarrassed to know that Barry was proud of him.

Len’s fingers curled into Barry’s, and his lips twisted into a slight smile back. Warmth flooded Barry’s chest at the rare sincerity.

Then Len let go, uneasy eyes sliding away to the table. It was something, still.

Iris was peeking up at them from behind her menu. “It sounds like you’re making progress, Leonard.”

“Guess so.” Len’s smile was even warmer for her.

The ice almost broken, Barry leaned back in his chair, picking up his menu. “What’s your pizza, Len?”

“Prosciutto and Ortolana are both good.” Len looked up at the stunned silence, both Barry and Iris staring at him. “What?”

“Good accent,” Barry said.

With a tilt of his head, Len said, “Lived in Sicily for a year.”

“Right.” Barry scanned his menu, pretending nothing about Leonard Snart was still surprising him. “We’re gonna need that story.”

Len obliged, relaxing into the vivid tale of a movie-worthy heist. By the time their appetizers arrived, Len had turned up the charm to full. They were all laughing, Iris’s arm curled around Barry’s.

Watching Len lounging back in his chair, a definite melting of the frost, Barry decided it might be a good time to take a risk. “So, Len. Have you called the Legends yet?”

Len didn’t answer for a minute. He twisted a lettuce leaf slowly around his fork. “Not yet.”

Under the table, Iris’s foot bumped Barry’s shin.

“You got the, uh—Iris gave you the Time Bureau device that Ava sent us, right?”

Iris kicked him harder.

Barry got the message, too late. The wall of ice had snapped back up. Len’s eyes were fixed on his plate. “Yes, Barry. I got it.”

Assuming that was the end of that conversation, Barry went back to his paté.

But Len had abandoned his fork by his unfinished salad, an anxious hand running over his head. “I can’t talk to them. Not—not yet.”

Iris had her hand on Len’s arm. He hadn’t shrugged her off yet. “You know we can help if you need us to, right, Leonard? If you want us to talk to Sara for you about what's been going on, or Mick…”

Len pushed himself back from the table. “This was a mistake.” His eyes flicked over to Iris, his head dipping for just a second. “I’m sorry.”

Then, without a word to Barry, he was heading for the door.

Wiping his mouth and throwing his napkin down, Barry stood up.

Eyes rising to the ceiling, Iris said, “Barry…”

“Just give us a sec, Iris. I’m not letting him pull this shit again, okay?”

He met her eyes and she nodded. “Fine. But if I hear a cold gun powering up, I am coming out there.”

A flash in and out of the speed force, and Barry was leaning against the wall by the time Len made it to the alleyway behind the restaurant.

“Gonna tell me what’s going on?” Barry tried. He didn’t intend to sound quite so much like the Flash, his voice low and threatening.

Len didn’t stop walking.

Barry pushed off the wall with his foot, coming face-to-face with a stalled Len whose eyes were frozen to the ground. “I’m really starting to get tired of these cryptic half-conversations where you won’t tell me what’s going on. You’ve barely looked at me tonight. What did I do wrong?”

That got some reaction, at least. Len raised hesitant eyes to meet Barry’s. “Not a thing, Barry. This is my shit, trust me.”

He couldn’t fight the humorless laugh that bubbled up. “So, what—it’s not us, it’s you? Don’t tell me Leonard Snart can’t do better than that.”

Shaking his head, Len ran a hand across his scalp. “Please just _leave it_ , Barry,” he said through clenched teeth. He met Barry’s eyes again, and the look of fear on his face _deflated_  something in Barry. At his sides, he felt fists loosening that he hadn’t realized he was clenching.

“Hey,” Barry said, his voice softening. Len was stalking over to the wall at the edge of the alley, bracing himself against it. He was silent, his foot kicking up dust from the ground.

The flare of anger inside Barry was dying down, replaced by simmering frustration. He just watched his nemesis-turned-friend-turned-something-else, for a minute. Len was looking better than he had in a while, the color coming back to his face, the shadows under his eyes fading. It felt like a long time since he’d stumbled back into their lives, panic-stricken and alone.

He reached out a hand towards Len, then pulled back, thinking better of it. Len was buzzing with adrenaline. Contact with Barry, with his knotted history of time travel, could send an anxious Len on an impromptu trip through time. He didn’t need that tonight. “I don’t know what I did, but we can figure it out, okay?” Barry scrambled for a possibility. “If—I don’t know, if you’re worried you like her more than me, or…”

Len laughed, a quiet, bitter sound. “Barry, I’ve been captivated by you since you first raced into my life and foiled my diamond heist. You were the first challenge to interest me in a long, long time.”

He wanted to stop, to respond to that, but it wasn’t the time. He slumped against the wall again, trying to catch Len’s eye. “Okay. So what’s the problem?”

“Where d’you want me to start, Barry?”

Barry’s hand scratched at the back of his neck. His mind was racing through so many ways he could screw this up. “Wherever you want to.”

Finally glancing up at him, Len said, “People like me don’t get the girl and the guy, Barry.”

“Give me one good reason why not,” Barry said softly.

He kicked the dirt again, coating his shoe with dust. “My head’s a mess. I don’t even know what I’m doing _back_ , yet. And now… this.” He trailed off into a mutter. “You.”

Barry bit down on the urge to say something sympathetic that Len would hate. Instead, he tried, “We don’t help?”

Len paused in his agitated movement. “You know you do.” His gaze at Barry was strangely earnest. “She makes me feel—safer than I should. You make me…” He trailed off, and Barry saw longing in his eyes before they dropped back to the ground. “You make me feel alive again.”

Barry took a step towards him. “That sounds pretty good, after—everything. Doesn’t it?” He knew he was pushing now, and he didn’t care. _Fuck_ absolute zero. He needed Len to remember he wasn’t alone anymore.

But the look in Len’s eyes had turned distant. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

A flash of blue light later, Barry was blinking around an empty alley. A frustrated noise escaped him. He slammed his hands against the wall.

“You’re both idiots,” Iris chided from behind him. He turned to look at her. She must have seen something in his face, because her arms were suddenly around him. “Hey. It’s gonna be okay.”

He buried his face in her hair. “Why does he have to make it so…” He choked on the last words, his own arms coming up to wrap around her waist.

Iris. Always his light in the darkness.

“Because he doesn’t think he deserves us,” she murmured into his ear.

Barry shook his head against her. “What about what we deserve?”

She was silent, her arms tightening around him.

 _Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
_ _One without a permanent scar?_

* * *

  
They went home.

Iris found herself talking Barry down from doing something impulsive. Again.

“If you boys can’t pull it together soon, I’m gonna... have you both dropped off in the speed force.” Across the couch, her hand tangled into his. “You can fight it out in there for a decade or two.” Barry stared at their linked hands, not breaking a smile, and she rubbed his upper arm. “What did I tell you about slowing down, hon?”

“I know,” Barry said, his jaw tight. “But I’m done letting him be an asshole. If he wants to be with us, he can adjust to _my_ speed a little, too.”

“That sounds… fair,” Len said from behind the couch.

Neither Barry nor Iris so much as blinked.

His eyes raised to the ceiling, Barry said, “Am I this annoying when I flash into a room without a warning?”

Iris choked out a laugh.

Len strode in, dropping a bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of them. “I did wake up with the power to bounce around time and space. And I _am_ a thief.” There was a determined glint in his eye as he looked between the two of them. “You wanted to get to know each other? Guess we’d better give it a proper go.”

Iris aimed a disapproving look back at him. “Can you show off your thieving skills somewhere else, Leonard? I’m pretty sure I’ve told you to use the doorbell.”

Len glanced up almost bashfully at the door. “Oh.” His smirk softened into that little smile he reserved for Iris. Her heart did a little stutter, the way it hadn’t since she was first dating Barry. “Want me to come in again?”

Beside her, Barry snorted.

She indicated the space next to her on the couch. “Do you want to join us, Leonard?”

He paused as he settled himself into his seat, catching Barry’s eye. “Not good at this.”

“I never would have guessed,” Barry deadpanned.

“I’m sorry,” Len said, and he sounded like he meant it.

Barry’s replying smile under raised eyebrows was unimpressed, but fond.

Grinning, Iris leaned over to open the bottle of wine, and recognized the label. It was the Merlot she’d been drinking the night Len had broken in, just to talk to her, just to spend time with another person. Maybe Barry and Iris weren’t the only ones scrambling to work out what mattered to the person they cared about.

“Well,” Len said. “At least let me try and save the rest of this evening, hmm?”

Iris huffed at him over the bottle. There was a light in his eyes that she’d only rarely glimpsed in the past few months, since he returned with terrifying powers and a weight that came with death and resurrection and trying to cope with all of it alone. He was finally trying. “A ‘get to you know you’ evening, then?” She passed him a glass, pondering. “Okay. When Barry was fifteen he nearly blew up the school science lab.”

“Hey!” Barry protested, but he shot a hopeful glance at Len. “Science club,” he explained. “I was really getting into chemistry. It was the year I decided I wanted to be a CSI.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow at Barry as he accepted a glass from Iris, swilling the red liquid around and taking a sip. “You have good taste in wine, Iris.”

She tilted her head, probably giving away more surprise than she meant to. “You like wine?”

“Of course. Even I know how to serve a decent Cabernet Sauvignon at a dinner party.”

Barry choked on his wine. Iris patted him helpfully on the back. “You do… dinner parties?” he asked when he could speak again.

“Surprised, Barry? Haven’t spent the whole of my life in dank warehouses. No point in thieving if you don’t have fun with your ill-gotten gains occasionally. I can entertain with the best of them.” His smirk at Barry was… criminal. “I do a mean cheesecake.”

Barry glared at Iris. “And you thought he’d hate baking.”

“ _Please._ You should try my spelt and buckwheat challah bread.”

Iris watched Barry pause, eyes wide. “Wait. You’re kidding.” He looked helplessly at Iris. “He’s kidding, right?”

Len shared a look with Iris, his blue eyes twinkling at her. He took a sip from his wine glass. “You decide, Scarlet,” he said, with a teasing lilt to his drawl.

Barry closed his mouth, clearly giving up. “All right, I admitted to nearly blowing up a science lab and you _claimed_ you bake.” He grinned at Iris. “Your turn, babe.”

Len’s wry smile softened as he turned to her, lifting his glass to hers. “You’ll probably want to tell all before Barry gets a head start with your secrets, Iris.”

Then he looked back at Barry, glass raised a little more hesitantly.

Barry smiled—as much like the sun coming out as ever. “I’m glad you came back, Len,” he murmured, his eyes on their clinking glasses.

Iris caught herself before she could smile at the double meaning in the words.

Leonard nodded, sitting back against the back of the couch. He looked _almost_ relaxed, hiking one leg across the other. “Well, Iris?”

She jerked her thumb at Barry. “He switched bedrooms with me when I was sixteen, so that I could get out of the house easier. My dad never found out.”

Leonard outright _beamed._ “Iris! You criminal.” He tutted at her. “So we have prison escapes in common, hmm? You liked chasing the boys more than Barry?”

“And one or two girls,” she added, and he grinned wider. Well, of course he’d like that.

He tilted his head towards her. “I stand corrected. But really, Barry, you didn’t get to have any fun?”

Barry ducked his head in that adorable way of his, hiding his flushing cheeks. “I was only interested in one girl, and she didn’t notice me.”

“Liar,” Iris taunted, and turned back to Len. “Let me tell you about Becky Cooper,” she said, as Leonard quirked an interested eyebrow, and Barry groaned next to her.

 _She acts_ _like_ _summer and talks_ _like_ _rain  
_ _Reminds me that there’s_ _time_ _to change_

* * *

  
Later,  
after wine had spilled over the rim of a glass held in trembling hands,  
after Len had kissed Iris, hard and desperate,  
and Barry had kissed Len, slow and gentle,  
( _i_ _t’s okay—we have_ _time_ )  
( _that’s_ _all_ _I have_ )…

Iris threaded the fingers of her left hand into Barry’s hair, where he lay face-down on the edge of sleep, his familiar baritone humming under her touch. They’d done this countless times before, knew just how to move in an old dance.

Where Leonard was sprawled out on her right, her other hand was tracing new paths across an unfamiliar landscape. Tattoos, scars and taut knots of muscle hinted at stories she had yet to explore.

_What do we even know about him, Iris?_

But wasn’t that was the good part?

She let her hand drift up, past the (admittedly stunning) sight of a half-naked Leonard Snart, till she reached the base of his neck. She peeked up at blue eyes above a knowing smirk.

“That was… nice,” Len said. He lifted his hand, pausing before he touched her, as though seeking permission—it was the sweetest thing. A cool, gentle touch settled against her cheek, and his eyes sparkled at her.

“ _Nice_ ,” Barry said, muffled, into his pillow. “He just got to sleep with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, but sure, it was _nice_.”

Len inclined his head to whisper something into Barry’s ear, kissing the back of his neck. Barry hummed again, turning his head just enough to grab a real kiss from Len.

This was significantly hotter than Iris was going to mention out loud. She bit down on a little grin.

“ _You_ can stay,” Barry said to Len, with a dopey smile. Iris expected a smirk back, but as Barry turned his face back into his pillow, she caught Len looking at him with something like wonder.

Iris poked her husband in the back. “Are you planning on providing commentary all night?”

“No,” Barry muttered. “I’m asleep.”

Iris inclined her head to the right. “You want a sandwich, Leonard?”

Len turned to look at her. He leaned in for a long, slow kiss, his hands light on her face. He took his time, just as she would have expected. But his hesitation was a surprise, his lips a soft, barely-open question against her. He pulled away, gazing at her like he couldn’t believe she was real, and she swore she could feel her heart beating faster than Barry’s ever had.

Barry… She reached out for him on her other side, threading her fingers into his sleepy hand. That kiss was nothing like him. Jury was still out on whether that was good or—Len kissed her again, chasing the spark between them, and oh yeah, it was good.

He smirked at her. “Yeah. I could handle a sandwich.”

“Food?” Barry sat up, clutching his pillow. “I’m awake.”

“You do surprise me,” Iris said, getting up.

Barry’s voice followed them down the corridor. “Uh, Len? You probably don’t want her to make you food without my help…”

In the hallway, Iris paused, her hand on the door. Leonard stopped behind her, eyebrows raised. “You really bake?” she asked.

Len nodded, and she pushed up on her tiptoes to peck him on his upturned lips. “I can’t wait to find out what else you do,” she said. Taking his hand, she led him towards the kitchen.

 _And did you miss_ _me  
_ _While you were looking for yourself out there?_

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/) for beta reading this story. 
> 
> I love comments and always reply.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://sophiainspace.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://sophia-catherine.dreamwidth.org/) or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/SophiaInSpace).


End file.
